


#Betrayal

by FindingSchmomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Makeouts, Snapchat, iwaizumi enjoying torturing his bff way too much, oikawa being a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/FindingSchmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an event Tooru Oikawa will later describe on his twitter as "Iwa-chan screenshotted my selfie #betrayal #i thought we were friends", Hajime Iwaizumi commits the ultimate snapchat sin and somehow gets himself a boyfriend in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#Betrayal

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon and Hajime is lounging on his sofa. 

It’s a weird feeling, one he doesn’t get often, and so he is relishing it. It’s late in the term of his third year (a subject he’d rather not think about), and miraculously, he has finished his mountain of homework early. There is no practice today either. There is only peace. 

He shifts his position, lying on his side instead of on his back, fumbling to grab the remote. He shuts the television off, the quiet hum of some History Channel show coming to an abrupt end at the commanding click. Instead, he raises the volume of his speaker, listening to the soft classical rock he had not enjoyed for a while. Mostly because Oikawa insists they only listen to his taste of music, which comprises solely of the Hot 100 on the radio. 

That was another reason for his peace. No Oikawa to ruin it with his teasing and clingyness. A lonely peace, but a peace nonetheless. 

Hajime lets out a soft sigh, slipping his eyes closed and snuggling into his cushion. Maybe he’ll take a little nap. When was the last time he had napped? 

His phone vibrates. 

He blinks, reaching out and grasping the offending object, seeing the yellow icon of a snapchat notification. He slides his phone open, sitting up a little. He has four missed messages. They are all from Oikawa. He rolls his eyes and presses on the first one. 

 _No practice means more beauty sleep <3_ 

It’s a selfie of Oikawa, the light shining from his window illuminating his face in soft hues. His hair is messed, but not in a natural bedhead. No, this must have been coifed carefully, meticulous to create the right illusion. Hajime can’t help but snort. 

The picture disappears and he selects the next one. 

_Not that I need any ;^)_

It’s another seflie. All of Oikawa’s snapchats _are_ selfies, after all. This one seems to have been taken seconds later, as the lighting is the same. However, his teammate is winking playfully at the camera, grinning maniacally. Hajime feels the need to punch him, but the feeling subsides soon enough. It’s not like Oikawa is here to punch after all. 

The picture disappears and he selects the next one. 

_Now, Iwa-chan however..._

Oikawa has his head tilted to the side, his lips pursed, eyes looking up. He looks deep in thought, in a formulated kinda way. The kind of pose one would immediately fall into when asked to look deep in thought. An exaggerated unnatural pose. Comical. Hajime roles his eyes, clearly knowing where this is going. His eyes return however to Oikawa’s juicy pursed lips, and how the light dances on them from the window, making them shine. 

The picture disappears, Hajime blinks a bit, and selects the last one. 

_HE definitely needs some!_

Unlike all the other images in the set, this one is taken with a bottom angle rather than a top. Oikawa’s face is cramed between the frame, chin pressed deeply into his neck, wrinkles exaggerated by the shadows casted from the light. His mouth is contorting, his eyes almost look cross and Hajime can’t believe Oikawa would ever take a picture of himself like this. It’s horrendous. 

Oikawa trusts him this much?

He immediately screenshots the message without another thought, continuing to smirk at it until it finally disappears. He clicks his phone to sleep and lies back down with a warm sense of accomplishment. He wonders what he’ll use the blackmail for. He actually laughs out loud at the thought. This was going to be a great day indeed. 

It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon and his door slams open to reveal a furious Oikawa.

Hajime falls off the couch with a start, scrabbling for purchase on his hardwood floor and staring up at his teammate. Oikawa lives across the street from him, always has, but the speed at which he appeared this time was astonishing. Mind boggingly. Hajime is speechless. 

Oikawa, is not. He crosses the room in angry sweeping steps, clenching a fist onto Hajime’s shirt collar and hauling him half up off the ground to shout, “DELETE IT.” His voice cracks, his eyes are watery and Hajime cant help but let out a sharp augh. 

Hs laugh is only interrumpted by his own grunt as he’s dropped back onto his couch. He looks up at Oikawa, standing before him, glaring down, his own, ‘tastefully’ bedazzled--as Oikawa had put it--phone gripped tightly in his hand. “I said delete it!” He repeats himself, voice almost breaking. His shoulders are shaking. 

Hajime sits up, “I’m not deleting it.” 

Oikawa looks like he’s about to cry, Hajime is beyond amused, “Iwa-chan, I _trusted_ you.” The brunet begins, what is clearly going to be a lengthy rant, and Hajime is readying his eyes to roll, “Do you know how snapchat works? The pictures are supposed to disappear forever after ten seconds. I sent you a hideous selfie trusting you wouldn’t keep it and you _broke_ that trust.” He slams a foot down for emphasis. 

Hajime is biting his lip to keep in his laughs, eyebrows raised slightly.

“I bare my soul to you and you _screenshotted it_ Iwa-chan!”

“Your soul is really ugly.” Hajime comments. 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cries, climbing on top of him in his desperation. “You _have_ to delete it.”

“Yeah, I don’t think I will.” Hajime responds, doing his best to try to push the taller teen off him. 

“The people can not be allowed to see me like that.” Oikawa continues, searchingly. He finds no remorse in Hajime’s dark eyes, “Think of the fangirls, Iwa chan! Think of _us!_ Are you willing to throw away fifteen years of loyal friendship for this?”

“Is it really this easy to get rid of you?” Hajime thinks aloud. Oikawa swats him, letting out a whine, and starts to grab for his phone. Hajime keeps it aways as best he can as they wrestle on the couch, until Hajime finds himself pinned down on his back, Oikawa sitting on top of him, phone triumphantly in his hand. 

“Ha! Good always wins over Evil.” Oikawa touts, sliding a finger across the phone only to reveal a lock screen. He visibly wilts, “What’s your password.” It’s not a question, its a kingly demand. 

“Why the hell would I tell you?” Hajime barks back, squirming in the couch, and glaring up at him. He isn’t vying for his phone though, he’s mostly given up on keeping the horrendous selfie. 

“Iwa-chan we’re Best Friends!” Oikawa pleads, pouting.

“You broke into my home, pinned me down, and stole my phone.”

“ _You_ _screenshotted my ugly selfie.”_

Hajime snorts and Oikawa glares, pressing in a random number. He is denied. He growls and switches tactics, “Give me your hand.” He begins. 

“No.” Hajime barks, connecting the dots easy enough. It’s very rare for him to not be on the same page as Oikawa. This is no different. 

“I will cut each of your fingers off until i get the one that will unlock this phone.” Oikawa threatens, eyes narrowing. Most people would probably be terrified by recieving such a look from a normally cheerful person.

Hajime raises an unamused eyebrow, Oikawa frowns more and gives up. Instead, he presses in another random code. Denied. 

Hajime feels a sense of pity, “Hey, don’t lock me out of my own phone, Trashikawa.”

“Then give me your code.” The taller whines.

“Just let me log you in.”

Oikawa pouts, “Why won’t you tell me your code? Don’t you trust me? You’re not the one who was _betrayed_ here.” The brunet sniffles. 

Hajime lets out a sigh, “0104” He states, defeated, staring up at the ceiling. 

Oikawa grins, pressing in the numbers and watching it unlock before his eyes, “0104” he repeats back in his singsong voice. “01..04...” He pauses, eyebrows furrowed, looking down critically at his prisoner. Hajime looks away, starting to get annoyed by all of this. He glares at his coffee table feeling flustered. Theres squirming above him so he glances back to see Oikawa smiling, and focusing back on his phone. He’s a bit red, the older teen notices. 

“Aaaaaaand deleted!” Oikawa nods, brimming with happiness. Hajime tries to kick him but the position makes it impossible. Drat.

“Great. Congrats. You rob the world from seeing your true face once again. Now get off.” Hajime snaps, attempting to sit up and thoroughly failing.  

Oikawa pouts, sliding down so he is lying on top of Hajime, “Iwa-chan is so _mean_.” He whines, drawing lines on Hajime’s chest with the side of Hajime’s phone. Hajime manages to snatch it away from him then, tossing it onto his coffee table, safe from his teammate’s clutches. 

Oikawa replaces his empty grasp with his own phone in seconds, continuing the petulant caress with more force as if in protest. 

“Why are you still here.” Hajime responds, stiffly, lying beneath his friend and wondering what he should do now. If he twisted his body a certain way at a certain speed he was pretty sure he could get Oikawa to fall off him and the couch altogether. That was an idea. 

“I’m bored at home.” Oikawa mumbles and it’s the most honest thing he has said all day. So Hajime relaxes, and in a moment a of weakness, rests a hand on his best friend’s back. He can feel Oikawa smiling into his shirt and it makes him want to smack him. He refrains and for some reason decides to pull him closer instead. 

Oikawa looks up, brown eyes peaking up. He pulls his arms underneath him, folding them to make a comfy pillow for his chin. “Iwa-chan.” 

“Yeah?” Hajime asks, tired. He’s about ready to continue his would be nap where he left off. 

“Wanna make out?”

Hajime wants to smash the back of his head into the couch arm he is resting on.“Stop joking around.”

“I’m not.” 

Hajime wavers, flaming up a little, and peering down at Oikawa in surprise. The request itself wasn’t that odd in itself, at least between the two of them. Back in middle school, around the same time Oikawa took it upon himself to be the greatest setter in the world, he decided to be the greatest kisser as well. He planned to achieve the both with hard work and constant practice. Both he does by convincing Hajime to be his semi reluctant partner. Because thats what best friends are apparently for. 

Hajime would be lying if he actually minded it. Or if he didn’t grow to look forward to their private practice sessions. Of course, once high school came about they outgrew their little habit. Oikawa moved on to actual girls with his confident new skills. Hajime would have too, but he never got a girlfriend. Volleyball and managing Oikawa took up too much of his time. 

“I know we haven’t since we were little.” Oikawa continues, and he’s starting to flounder, nibbling at his lip and starting to sit up, “But I kind of miss it and w-we’re graduating soon--“

Hajime grabs the other’s face, colliding with it forcefully, bringing their lips together in an almost painful smack.

 Oikawa makes a surprised grunt, flinching. But in seconds Hajime can feel the lips beneath his smiling and the tickle of Oikawas hands rising up to cup his face. From here on Oikawa takes the lead, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. 

It’s familiar with the spice of new. They’ve grown since the last time and so has Oikawa’s confidence, surprisingly. His hair is softer, his skin smoother, his smell nicer. 

Hajime allows it to happen,relaxing into the sweet feeling and letting Oikawa take the lead, have the spotlight. He always shines best that way. Hajime has always strived to see Oikawa Tooru shine. 

It’s when they part for breath that Hajime sees Oikawa is literally _shining_. His eyes have a sparkle, his teeth are bright from his big grin, the light touching his skin is heavenly. Hajime wishes his phone were in reach to take a picture worth keeping. 

“Once more?” Oikawa whispers, and Hajime can feel the shit eating smirk just from the breath against his lips. Normally it’d give him a punch, but he can barely speak when he utters, “...hurry up.”

Oikawa laughs, and kisses him again. They continue like this for a while, peppering the silence with kisses built up from fifteen years worth of friendship and trust. Hajime doens’t understand why they ever stopped. Hajime doesn’t want them to ever stop again. 

Its as the lazy sunday afternoon starts to wane into evening that Oikawa mentions his parents coming home soon. Hajime sits up with a nod, hesitating slightly. Oikawa sees it, he pecks him once more, “Should I start calling you Hajime-chan now?” He asks a loud, eyes playful. 

Hajime reddens, smacking the other with the cushion for good measure, “If you do I’ll start calling you Trash-ru.” He barks and Oikawa whines. He straightens himself though, giving a wink and a wave. 

“What does this make us?” Hajime asks suddenly, sitting up to catch the brunet before he leaves. 

“You’ve always been my best friend.” Oikawa responds, with an honest smile, “It’s only natural to keep going.”

“Why now?” The older one asks, hesitant.

Brown eyes flash, “When everything is ending, thats when new things should begin right? So there’s still something left. And you’ve always been the one left.” Oikawa continues, a little flustered. 

“You’re so cheezy.”

Oikawa pouts, “You’re so cruel, Iwa-chan.”

“Get out of my house.”

“Already trying to kick me out of your life! Graduation is already around the corner, no need to rush.” And although his manners are overdramatic there is a hint of sad truth in his tone. 

Hajime chucks a couch cushion at him, “I know for a fact you’re not that easy to get rid of.” 

Oikawa brightens, giving one last wave and departs. Hajime rubs his eyes, musses his hair, and wonders what to do now. He lets out a shaky sigh, banishes all thought of graduation from his mind, thinks of Oikawa’s warm weight on his chest, and decides he’s ok with all this. 

It’s as he’s getting up from the couch that he notices a missed snapchat from Oikawa flashing on his phone. Which is odd, because he was certain he had opened all of them earlier. He slides the app open, pressing down on the screen. 

It reveals an image of them kissing, Hajime’s own eyes closed, head tilted back, lips pressed against his best-friend-maybe-more. Oikawa has one eye open looking over at the camera. He’s shining. He has the audacity to flash a peace sign in the corner. 

_u can screenshot this one c: <3_

Hajime does just that. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write this garbage im sorry  
> im in iwaoi hell  
> save me
> 
> see ya next time


End file.
